warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Princess
Concerns * Parts of history need expansion * Parts of history are more about Cloudtail than Princess * Correct misspellings of major character names. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 18:50, 9 May 2007 (UTC) * Add accepted character template. * Correct invalid information in "History" [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 17:23, 11 December 2007 (UTC) * Divide history properly by book * Fill in blanks in the history * Add categories as needed. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 17:23, 11 December 2007 (UTC) * Check booklist, it disagrees with current category list [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 17:23, 11 December 2007 (UTC) *Cite family and description [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Deputy of StormClan 20:23, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Concerns New; *Expand history sections *Add main quote ("Make him a hero" quote?)and a few more *Smooth flow of writing Ugh I can't even THINK about all the work that has to be done to her page... But I'll do it... Add things if you want. 13:19, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Wrong Color! Princess is not brown-furred. She is a light tabby with a white chest and paws. -Ilovesingeclaw546 14:15, 25 May 2008 (UTC) : Actually, she is described as "a light brown tabby with a distinctive white chest and paws--a kittypet" in the allegiances. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 16:02, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Family Tree Shouldn't the place on the family tree where it says "Unknown Tom", shouldn't it be Quince instead since we do know he is their father and the father of Scorge. We just don't know Scorge's mother's name.-- Shim-ShimShimmering Crystals 01:42, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :0_o Quince is his mom, Shim-Shim.--Spottedleaf x firestar 01:53, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::I just remembered that actually. I just started calling myself dumb. Overload of too many character XD-- Shim-ShimShimmering Crystals 02:49, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :HAHA LOL XDMistystream 17:34, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I think Princess is very annoying and weak. SHe's a big baby like Cinderpelt. (Someonelse's Opinion)I am a person that is writing not. Not the other person. Wuuh? Cinderpelt is not a big baby! She is very smart and had to endure pain! Plus we don't know enough about Princess to call her a big baby, so who knows? SkyClan is 01:10, October 2, 2009 (UTC) This doesn't belong here, it's a forum topic. Fidelis359 01:16, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Also it only says she has a grandaughter, whitewing, should it show her great granddaughters? doverkit and ivykit? There are rumors that Jake is firestar and scourge's father so maybe Jake should be on the Family Tree. --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 02:46, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I still don't think we should put Jake on anybody's family tree yet, we'll wait until the Erins have comfirmed it to be true--Nightfall101 02:56, November 6, 2009 (UTC) See Rise of Scourge. It's in there- when Quince is looking at her mate. Eye color i cant see her Didn't princess have amber eyes?--Nightfall101 21:29, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Last time I checked, she had green eyes. --Spottedwing 23:40, October 14, 2009 (UTC) In Firestar's quest, Firestar meets a she-cat named Bella, who had amber eyes. When he first meets her, he was thinking how much she reminded him of Princess. I know that I've read somewhere else that she has amber eyes, I can look for a quote or something. But I'm almost possitive her eyes are amber--Nightfall101 01:05, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I' pretty sure you're right Nightfall. I think in Fire and Ice whne Fireheart sees her for the fist time it says soething like "The kittypet turned and looked at the her amber eyes wide." I'll go check.......--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 01:00, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I couldn't find anything in Fire and Ice but Nightfall is right, in firestar's Quest that happens. Should we change it to amber eyes?--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 20:36, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Jake We don't know for sure that Jake is her mate. It is most likely, but it was never comfirmed by Erin Hunter. Jake shouldn't be listed as her mate in her family tree--Nightfall101 21:31, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Scratch that, it was comfirmed by Erin Hunter that Jake is Firestar's, Princess's, Scourge's, Sock's, and Ruby's father--Nightfall101 17:16, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ---- Pixel??? Will she get a pixel? Do they have a kittypet one yet? Just wondering.--Mousetalon 01:26, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Mosswhisker&Stealthfire has kittypet blanks up for aproval right now.--Nightfall101 03:12, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Why is there a picture there and in the wrong place?--Snowfeather1 23:01, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for pointing that out. It was an unnapproved picture, most likely made by a non member. I took it down. [[User:insaneular|'Insaneular' ]]|[[User Talk:insaneular| raluenasnI]] 23:02, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Glad to help out!--Snowfeather1 23:05, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Eye Color (again) I know that I stated above that Princess should have amber eyes because Bella (who has amber eyes) reminded Firestar of her. However, I don't necessarily think that that's good proof. I think we should put that she has green eyes, unless someone can find a real book citation that she has amber. Like, something that would say, "Her amber eyes were worried" or something like that. What do you guys think? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 16:33, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I agree. --Dragonfrost 23:08, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Princess- Dead or Alive? Sorry, I was on another character's page and on the family tree it listed Princess as alive of Fading Echoes has that been confirmed somewhere or should she go down as Status Unkown? Does anyone know? Thanks! Whitestorm17 15:27, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Didn't Erin Hunter say on a chat that she was alive and well or something? I'm not positive, but I think it is on chat 6 or 7. If someone can find it, please post what chat number it is. Wolfwhisker GO FALLOWFERN! 16:09, October 24, 2010 (UTC) It has been confirmed that she is currently alive. - Feathertail13 21:27, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Where? 21:29, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I checked on one of princesses family member and beside princesss it said Living confirmed by Erin Hunter. -Feathertail 21:35, May 4 2011 (UTC) Queen Should it mention her as a queen since she had kits? Or do we only put that down for Clan cats? Wolfwhisker GO FALLOWFERN! 23:07, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : Queen in the rank sense is a clanner thing. 18:27, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I thought that scourge was her half brother. How come he isnt listed under family. And I thought that cloudtail was only her first born. What about the other kits? I beleiv she had three more. Shouldnt ALL her family be be under the word FAMILY. Dont you think? Not just Firestar and Cloudtail SO UNFAIR TO SCOURGE. they listed HER as half sister in scourges, but not HIM as HALF BROTHER! How unfair Dawntooth 15:10, March 12, 2011 (UTC)DawntoothDawntooth 15:10, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Quotes There needs to be some quotes. I'm not a user yet, so I can't add any. If i come across any good ones I'll post them here so someone can put them up, but I'm rereading the series for the forth time and have already past the part where the clans move to the lake so I'll only come across them when I reread the series again but that will be a long time from now most likely. If someone comes across a good one can they put it up? Just saying. I've found a good one for her "But this is my firstborn and I want to decide his future... Make him a hero, please" Princess to Fireheart about Cloudkit in Fire and Ice (page 220) --Specklestream 18:21, April 16, 2011 (UTC) 00:51, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Siblings Should it be said that she has unknown siblings, because in Fire & Ice Firestar asks Princess about their other brothers and sisters and she says that she sees them around.Specklestream 11:11, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Kit? Was she ever mentioned as a kit? I recall in the first series Firestar talking about his days as a kit...and she was involved? Woo patch of green ❦ 16:30, February 10, 2012 (UTC) It only mentions it, It never actualy shows that part of her life.[[User:Ducksplash|'Mountain']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Dew']] 03:57, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Queen and kit pixel I don't think Princess should have a queen character pixel. Queens are a Clan thing, right? Forgive me if I'm wrong. Ditto for kit. They're pregnant blanks, so she gets one, but is not listed as a queen. Also we have a cite for her being a kit, so they stay. 23:44, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Apparently Smudge is Princess's mate because smudge went to the vet before firestar left and soon after he discovered princess and she was pregnant... Just asking for someone else opinion!!! :P --Heatherspark (talk) 12:59, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :You have no cite for that, as far as we've seen. Please don't add it to her article without confirmation. I confirmed it in the books. --Heatherspark (talk) 22:59, July 8, 2015 (UTC) How can you have confirmed it? Can you give us the page number? 23:07, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Age? On Cloudtail's page, it says that he is 9.5 years of age. On this page, Princess is said to be 8 years. How is Cloudtail older than his mother? Thornstep (talk) 16:46, December 3, 2016 (UTC) The ages are a bit screwed up to begin with, and also, I don't think that we have a current cite for Princess being either alive or dead, so maybe Cloudtail outlived his mother?